


Invasion

by sigo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Armitage Hux, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Force Bond (Star Wars), Forcetime Sex, In Public, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Obsessive Kylo Ren, Phone sex sort of lol, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Size Queen Armitage Hux, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, That's Not How The Force Works, Top Kylo Ren, it's just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigo/pseuds/sigo
Summary: Hux was seated at the long durasteel table in the Steadfast’s largest conference room, Enric Pryde on his left and Mitaka presenting his findings to the group standing on his right, when he felt it: Ren’s hands on his chest, running hot down his skin below his uniform.//Force sex
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 22
Kudos: 197





	Invasion

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Вторжение](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108032) by [fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020), [Lenuchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka)



> I have no regrets.

Hux was seated at the long durasteel table in the Steadfast’s largest conference room, Enric Pryde on his left and Mitaka presenting his findings to the group standing on his right, when he felt it: Ren’s hands on his chest, running hot down his skin below his uniform.

Ren had started this new game shortly after his rise to power, extending the clandestine meetings that had started between them long ago into their time apart. It was pushy. Ren had everything and still he took more. It reminded Hux of the way that the infuriating man had cemented himself in Hux’s head over the years, starting in his dreams, reaching out and connecting through the durasteel wall which used to separate his chambers from Hux’s on the Finalizer. Then, Ren started to connect while Hux was awake, ignoring every heated demand to stop, digging his fingernails into every thought that flickered in Hux’s brain until Hux questioned whose were whose, until he had stood wobbling on the brink of madness. When he slept at night it was with Ren’s fingers twitching at the base of his skull and when he shouted at the man on the bridge he could see himself through Ren’s eyes, and it was too much. Something had to give. Hux considered murder, then suicide. Then Ren moved into his physical space, trading some of his mental grasp for a solid one around Hux’s arms, his shoulders, his thighs and hips, and there Ren had stayed.

Kylo Ren was invasion incarnate, the concept of violation wrapped in an overlarge and over-chiseled body and given a singularly arresting face that haunted Hux when he closed his eyes. He saw Ren as clearly as a holophoto in his memories even as the face of his father blurred. Thoughts of him _consumed_. Perhaps that was Ren’s doing too. Now, Ren would touch Hux from the other side of the galaxy. Sometimes just fingers tracing his jaw or his throat, sometimes a clawing grip on him that bruised or drew blood, sometimes a caress along his hand while he worked late nights. Sometimes more. Hux had demanded and asked and pleaded that he be warned in advance when this new diversion of Ren’s would progress past roaming touches beneath the fabric of his uniform, to no avail. Ren had only laughed at him.

_‘What kind of lover would I be if I let my absence keep me from satisfying you?’_

_‘We aren’t lovers.’_

_‘Right.’_

Hux lightly tapped his datapad in front of him to bring it to life and typed out a succinct message — _Ren I am in a meeting_. Rude, perhaps, to the officers presenting. But highly necessary. He got an immediate response, in his head rather than on the screen. It felt as though Ren licked wetly up the column of his throat. Hux fought to keep his face neutral. He was becoming very good at that. Still, this was not the place. Perhaps he could fake an illness, or — he shivered suddenly. Though in reality he was seated at a conference table, dry and miles from Ren, he felt Ren’s slicked finger running up and down the cleft of his ass, then that fingertip circling his rim. It was as vivid as if it were real.

 _Ren, stop this_. He thought. Thinking at the man was a bit like sending a comm without read receipts activated. Either there would be an eventual reply or not, and Hux had no way of being sure that Ren had heard. The only response he got this time was a tweak of his right nipple under his uniform, making it stiffen, and the sensation of Ren’s oiled finger sliding all the way into his hole. Hux felt his face flush as that finger twisted around inside him, rubbing his walls just as Ren did when they did this together. As if he were trying to read him like a sign in the dark.

 _Where are you?_ Hux thought, trying for a verbal response. An image appeared in his mind like a memory, but he knew it was current — the view from Ren’s eyes in the cockpit of his TIE Silencer, docked in some Outer Rim port, with his cock jutting up out of his open trousers. And if the sight of that didn’t make Hux’s mouth water. He wanted to lick away the precome already dripping down it, to suck at the head, his jaw stretched as wide as it would go to try and accommodate it. He could nearly recall the exact taste of Ren even without the man’s antics, he thought.

He knew every inch of Ren’s obscenely huge cock intimately. It was the sole reason he found himself in his current situation, that cock. Even if it had been an average fuck, the first time their frustrations with each other had boiled over years ago and Ren had shoved them both in a closet to work them out, Hux likely would have let it continue to occur. Anything to keep Ren from tearing his brain apart into bloody pulp in his evident pursuit of ownership. But instead that truly ridiculous thing between the Knight’s legs had filled Hux up like never before and wrung two orgasms from his body, and as he had limped around for days after he’d thought only of doing it again. The next time the tension between them bled over from the mental into the physical, it had been Hux who initiated it. He had ordered the main hangar clear of troops as Ren docked and met him in his TIE, climbing in on top of him and fumbling with him in the cramped space, their movements feverish and frantic. Ren’s eyes had been wide and black in the near-dark, _burning_ , Hux had thought. And so the damage was done. They burned together, each subsequent rut scarred into them both like a new brand. Now here they were.

Hux watched, the image placed at the forefront of his mind, as Ren wordlessly smeared the viscous clear liquid leaking out of him over the head of his member with a finger, and then brought that finger up to his own mouth, and then Hux could taste him. The spectral finger up Hux’s ass was joined by a second, the dual feeling of being pleasantly slick and yet knowing he was dry making Hux’s head spin. His cock started to stiffen in his trousers and he willed it soft, mouth thinning.

 _Ren, I am in a meeting. Finger me later_.

 _I need to do it now_ , Ren’s voice purred in Hux’s head, _if I’m going to fuck you before I leave this port_.

Hux took in a quick breath, shocked. They hadn’t yet done that over any distance. Mitaka paused his presentation at the interruption, turning to him. “General?” He waited patiently for Hux's input, looking nervous.

“Could you repeat that?” Hux asked him. He did, going through the statistics again — they were falling behind in trooper recruitment. Of course the older Imperials were advocating for clones. Bloody fucking _clones_ , as if that hadn’t already gone sideways before. Imperials weren’t known for their imagination.

“Do you have a proposed solution, Lieutenant?” Hux broke in, asking Mitaka and watching Mitaka's shoulders straighten under the attention as the other high-ranking officers went silent to hear him. Mitaka was young and saw things more like himself, Hux knew, and he trusted his input. Hux scarcely heard what came out his mouth as he addressed the table though, as Ren’s fingers twisted inside him and located his prostate.

 _Ren_ , he thought frantically as those fingers pressed against him with enough pressure to make him lightheaded, _you can NOT fuck me here_.

_Afraid you’ll lose your composure?_

_Ren, do not_ — Hux’s thought dissolved as a third finger was added. He already felt stretched to the limit of what he could take and sit still with his face neutral. His cock was stiffening in his trousers again and there was no stopping it this time. Hux put his hands in his pockets, hoping to disguise the growing bulge. One of Ren’s hands came to rest just over his heart, the palm hot on his skin. Ren was prone to this, wanting to feel his pulse during. The fourth finger was added in his ass, Ren pushing all the fingers of one hand in and out. Hux gritted his teeth.

 _Ready for my cock?_ Ren asked him. _Gonna fuck you so good. Gonna make you come in your pants, Hux_.

And then the fingers withdrew, and Hux felt the familiar blunt push of Ren’s cock against him. He relaxed his muscles and bore down almost on instinct now, and the head of it slipped in, stretching him wide. His eyes watered. He could see in his mind, Ren looking down on himself in the Silencer’s cockpit, grasping his member at the root. Hux could hear the low moan Ren let out at the moment he pushed inside, could see more precome leaking from him. Ren thrusted his hips up.

Hux felt Ren’s cock pushing in now past the head, opening him. He knew _this_ , knew the way every inch would split him deeper. Ren was in him to the hilt now, and Hux thought not for the first time that any more might kill him. His insides felt tight and he wasn’t entirely convinced it was nerves. He felt high points of color bloom on his cheeks. Ren’s cock dragged over his prostate and Hux bit back a moan, choking it off into a small noise, nearly inaudible.

But Pryde heard it. The older man turned to look at Hux. Hux resolutely ignored his gaze, unwilling to look at Pryde’s face in this moment and tie it together with what he was feeling. The table had dissolved into discussion amongst themselves over the sympathy that Hosnian refugees were garnering for the rebels, and how to best combat that. Pryde leaned in, and Hux knew he was being studied. He knew what Pryde would see: Hux’s misty eyes and flushed face, his effort to control his breathing, the rough way he swallowed. Ren pulled out nearly all the way and thrusted in again, harder, and Hux bit back another noise with Pryde much closer to him than before. He could smell the Allegiant General’s aftershave.

“Are you quite alright, General?” Pryde’s voice whispered to him, his breath hot on Hux’s ear.

Hux turned to him finally to answer, seeing the way Pryde also catalogued his wide pupils. “I find I’ve never been better, Allegiant General. Why do you ask?” Hux said, meeting the man’s eyes without blinking. In his mind he heard Ren gasp, and he felt the hot bloom of Ren's approval as he looked this other man in the face with Ren's cock buried in him and didn't shatter, his sense of dignity still intact. There was the barest hitch in Hux’s voice, and he knew Pryde heard it, but he was actually quite proud of his performance right now. Having Ren inside him normally reduced him to a whimpering, moaning mess. This was the first time he’d managed to stay quiet during. Of course, the incentive to remain impassive was considerably increased today. Were he in a soundproofed chamber he’d gladly scream his throat raw. Hux heard Ren chuckle in his mind, earning himself another particularly deep, aching thrust for his thoughts.

A datapad was coming around the table with a poll on it, and Pryde broke their stare to press his thumbs against the screen and ID himself and then to vote. This done, he slid it over to Hux, and then his eyes stayed on him, raking over him, suspicious.

Hux removed his hands from his pockets, placing them on the screen for his thumbprint identification. He heard Pryde release a small, disgusted cough beside him and knew the man had sighted the line of Hux’s hard cock in his trousers. Hux knew he wasn’t small, something easy to forget when he saw himself now exclusively in comparison to Ren. His erection was quite evident beneath his immaculately pressed clothing.

Hux voted, picking the option that Pryde hadn’t on principle before he even read them. He felt Pryde looking over his shoulder at that too, though the vote was supposed to be private except to the algorithm which factored in their ranks. Hux read the option he’d chosen; the death sentence for any captured refugee found to have been speaking out in favor of the Resistance. That would be fine. What was a few more lives on top of nearly five trillion weighed against Hux’s soul? Hux kept his vote and handed the datapad back to Mitaka.

The result of the vote was discussed, and Hux didn’t hear a word. Ren was plowing into him in earnest now, making all the noise Hux couldn’t and feeding it straight into Hux’s mind. Hux kept his hands on the table, clasping them together until the leather of his gloves went tight over his knuckles. He wondered suddenly whether Ren was only fucking his mind or whether he was truly gaping within his uniform. He couldn’t tell. In reality taking Ren’s cock required enough lube that it tended to drip down the backs of his thighs as Ren rammed into him. His thighs were dry now. His hole itself felt both slick and dry at once, the feelings in his mind and body warring with each other. There was no uncomfortable friction as Ren moved, and Hux almost missed the slight twinge of it. Overall, the sensation was dizzying.

He heard Ren curse as the man read his thoughts, driving into him at a frenzied pace now, every heavy slide of him making Hux see stars as it rubbed against his prostate going both ways. Ren was too big to ‘hit’ his prostate when he was all the way in, and Hux had found early on that he preferred this anyway. Hux’s cock twitched in his clothes. He really could come untouched from this, even without Ren here. He felt it building in his groin, a fluttering sensation that was growing nearly painful. This orgasm would be ripped out of him with no help on his own part. It was Ren’s fault entirely. Ren cursed again, his phantom hand clasped over Hux’s heart twitching.

Mitaka activated the conference room’s hologram function now, playing an example of rebel propaganda — a vid of a tearful Hosnian refugee telling their story, followed by footage of the destruction of the system taken from a nearby ship. Hux had seen similar vids in the past and never truly tired of this footage, visual proof of the power that the weapon he’d designed had unleashed on the Hosnian system. That he had brought down on the galaxy. Hux let his face relax now that everyone’s attention was on the hologram, half-closing his eyes as his pleasure built. His breath came unevenly now. His muscles were tensing. Ren moaned low in his mind.

_Are you—?_

_I’ll shoot you when you get back here if you slow down now_.

Ren kept his pace, both of them hurtling toward release. Ren was nearly shouting, making up for Hux’s silence. It was nothing more than confused prattle; that was all Ren could produce when he got close.

_Hux — unh — so good, going to — ah... baby, gonna fill you up...._

Hux rolled his eyes at the pet name even from countless parsecs away. _Do it then_.

Ren came, alone in the cockpit of his TIE, spilling over himself, getting splotches of white all over his bunched clothing. Hux’s nostrils flared. Ren wouldn’t even clean the mess, he knew. He’d let it dry and crust, disgusting, and then he’d come back that way and walk the halls of the Steadfast or the Finalizer -- wherever Hux was, because that's where Ren would go -- shamelessly on his way to his quarters. Another attribute of the Supreme Leader for people to curl their lips at.

 _You too_ , thought Ren.

 _What?_ Hux’s mind was shorting out like a cracked datapad screen, his cock throbbing. His eyes closed involuntarily and he forced them open again, blinking rapidly. He felt the beginning of his release and let himself go, coming hard.

 _You too, now_.

Hux couldn’t stop this moan from escaping his lips. Luckily the last of the hologram drowned it out to most of the table, though Pryde’s face snapped toward him — the room went red with the glow of Starkiller’s lasers and the resonant molten flash as the planets of the Hosnian system were obliterated completely. Then the hologram winked out. Discussion began: how to counter this sort of propaganda vid, which would no doubt garner sympathy even on planets fully in the grip of the Order?

Hux felt Ren soften and withdraw from him, and shuddered, arching his spine. Then he realized that he was being stared at, and turned back to the culprit. Pryde’s wide eyes were fixed on Hux’s lap, and Hux looked down too. There was a wet stain on his trouser-front where his release had rushed out of him.

“I apologize,” Hux said, drawing Pryde’s horrified gaze back up to his face. Hux indicated the air where the footage of Hosnian destruction had just played. “It’s all a bit overwhelming, isn’t it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Now Pryde thinks that Hux is just super horny for planet destruction.  
> [Kylux Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6YRMYaT5fte0cPWH5UVGW5?si=J3LTK6tkRyqlKb_taM7eHg)


End file.
